kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H.
Operation: N.O.P.O.W.U.H. is a Codename: Kids Next Door episode from Season 1. It first aired on December 13, 2002 and marks the debut of Gramma Stuffum and her army of food. Summary The episode begins with the Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters attacking the Sector V Treehouse and being defeated by the KND's various 2x4 weaponry. After the fight, Numbuh 1 asks Numbuh 2 about the ineffective device he used during the battle, and, Numbuh 2 tells him that it is a "rubber band food flinger". Numbuh 1 then scolds him for failing to make better use of their highly advanced resources, showing the team the treehouse's central power core, which contains thousands of Hamsters running around in wheels to power the treehouse and is stated to be the largest power source in the world. Suddenly, the hamsters stop running and scurry out of the treehouse wearing sombreros. Numbuh 3 openly claims responsibility for this, saying that the hamsters deserve a vacation for all their hard work. This causes the treehouse's power to instantly go out. Meanwhile, in the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, the Delightful Children are holding job applications for villains seeking to defeat the Kids Next Door. After the Toilenator is rejected and launched out of the house, Gramma Stuffum suddenly barges into the room, wanting to fatten up the Delightful Children with her disgusting food. They tell her that they have just eaten, and that if they eat all her food, there won't be any left for "those poor, starving Kids Next Door", directing her to the location of the treehouse. Back at the treehouse, Numbuh 1 panics at their situation, which leaves them vulnerable to attack. Numbuh 5 asks what's the worst that could happen, which is immediately followed by Gramma Stuffum crashing through the wall behind her ("That could happen."). She sends her army of living food at the children, and the gluttonous Numbuh 2 eats the food that is sent at him while the others attempt to fight it by normal means, which proves ineffective. His enormous appetite alarms Gramma Stuffum's companions, Liver and Onions, and they push him into the basement to get rid of him. The food continues to feed itself to the remaining kids until they are so fat that they are unable to move. As Gramma Stuffum proclaims victory, she realizes that there are only 4 children in the room, and that one is missing. Numbuh 2 then returns to the room, wearing an improvised commando outfit, and continues to eat all the food that is sent his way. Eventually, however, he is unable to eat anymore and falls to the floor. Gramma Stuffum then orders the dessert to be served. The liver and onions order the dessert foods to attack, only to look over and see that they have been eaten by the hamsters, who are back from vacation. The hamsters then proceed to eat the remainder of the food army, and Gramma Stuffum, along with the liver and onions, are launched out of the treehouse by the "rubber band food flinger". Gramma Stuffum lands in the Delightful Mansion, where she again sees the Delightful Children and attacks them with her food. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *Hamsters Villains *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters (debut) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Toiletnator (debut) *Gramma Stuffum (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane 2x4 Technology *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *T.H.U.M.P.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.P. *Energized Fly Swatter *"Rubber Band Food Flinger" Transcript Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H./Transcript Gallery Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H./Gallery Trivia *According to Warburton, Toiletnator was originally going to be a one-time joke. *At one point, Numbuh 2 & Numbuh 4 look like they're pretending to have a lightsaber fight from Star Wars. *On the modified version, the wilhelm scream is used when one of Numbuh 3's bears hits the Terrible Tutor. *This episode had a clip seen in the 2004 film Sideways. N.O.-P.O.W.U.H. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Gramma Stuffum Category:Episodes with bad endings